


Nu Shu (Woman's Writing)

by alianora



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thief!" she had accused, eyes flashing and mouth pursed in disapproval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nu Shu (Woman's Writing)

She left him standing, shocked and embarrassed, in the middle of a street market.

It wasn't unknown for a lady from the high city to make her way down to the market, but it was unusual, so he hadn't been prepared.

She had appeared out of nowhere, all lace and fine airs, and when Simon bent to retrieve her dropped handbag, he had found himself freezing in shock.

"Thief!" she had accused, eyes flashing and mouth pursed in disapproval.

"Offal!" She declared, and "Ruffian!"

The crew looked on with mixed reactions. Kaylee was horrified that anyone could speak like that to Simon. Jayne was openly grinning. River was crying.

She swept away as quickly as she had appeared, with Simon standing pale and his actions undefended. He never spoke a word the whole encounter.

"I'm sorry," River called to him, tears falling down her face. "I didn't know."

Simon finally moved, his face set and his fists closed. He turned to make his way back to the group mechanically.

Kaylee tried to reassure him. Mal tried to joke it off with a smirk.

Simon just stood, mouth set in a grim line.

Slowly, he opened his hand.

A small silk bag sat inside, an elegant knot holding it closed.

Simon touched the bag gently, his formerly smooth fingers catching on the delicate material. Inside, a credit chip, unmarked, and a thin roll of parchment, sealed closed.

Wordlessly, he handed the credit chip to the captain and turned away, the parchment clasped to his chest.

"I don't understand," Kaylee said. "Who was she?"

Simon's voice was rusty when he answered. He didn't meet her eyes. "My fiancee. Isadore."

END


End file.
